Cooking Lessons
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: Kira catches Athrun trying to cook him dinner and decides to do a little teaching of his own. Yaoi, smutt, fluff, all of the good stuff...


Cooking Lessons

* * *

A/N- I was having major writers block, so I decided that I would do a few one-shots, so hopefully you'll enjoy this! I know I did…XB 

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Seed, but hell, that doesn't mean I don't enjoy playing with it.

Also, this is the only warning you're going to get.

This one-shot contains yaoi, which is boy/boy lovin', so if you don't want to read anything like this, then leave now.

Anyway, let's get this party going!

0o0---------------------------------0o0---------------------------------0o0

Loud howling is what first awoke Athrun from his deep slumber, that and he was way too warm and sweaty.

Shifting, he lifted his head and found that an arm was wrapped tightly about his waist, there was a head of brunette hair in his lap and it was just poking out from underneath the blankets.

A smile crept across Athrun's lips as he ran his fingers through the soft hair that he loved so much, glancing to his side, Athrun saw that it was just entering the evening hours and at that he felt his stomach rumble.

An idea striking him, Athrun pulled the covers all the way off and his smile widened when he saw that Kira was wearing teddy boxers. Athrun lifted Kira up as he slid his legs out from underneath Kira, a low moan rose out of his chest as he shifted, turning onto his side and rolling off of Athrun fully.

Getting out of bed, Athrun pulled the blankets back over Kira and chuckled when he heard Kira whisper his name and burrow deeper into the bed.

Stretching his back, he left the bedroom heading out into the kitchen, "I wonder what he'd like…he always makes the meals, so I should at least make him something this time, something simple…ah! Ramen shouldn't be too hard…I hope."

Meanwhile, letting out a yawn, Kira slowly pulled himself into a sitting position and rubbed at his eyes trying to wake himself fully. "Athrun…get up, what time is it?"

Silence was all that greeted him, groaning Kira shifted more as his eyes moved towards the bed, only to find that it was empty. His eyes widened as he woke up fully at that, looking about the room he saw that the door was slightly ajar, "now what is he up to?"

Getting out of bed, Kira scratched his neck as he moved towards the door and when he neared it, he began to hear noises coming from out in the kitchen.

"…it! Why me! I try to make something nice and all I do is make something foul! God must hate me or something!" It was Athrun's voice and it was clearly pissed off.

Curious to see what was making Athrun so angry and why he didn't wake him, Kira opened the door the rest of the way soundlessly, moving out into the kitchen he was awed and filled with humor at what greeted his eyes.

Athrun was standing before the sink and was dumping what looked to be some kind of mutated ramen down the garbage disposal, but what really got Kira was the frilly pink apron that he was wearing, it really brought out Athrun's feminine like figure and the way Athrun's deep blue hair was all mused up. Kira felt himself harden at that, an idea hit him as he watched Athrun toss the dishes into the sink with a rather vulgar curse.

Approaching Athrun as quietly as he could, Kira took in Athrun's pure male scent as he nuzzled his nose into Athrun's neck, licking the sweat flecked skin at the nape and delighting in the salty taste.

Athrun immediately shivered at the sensations that flooded through him, sinking back into the contact he let out a soft sigh, "sorry if I woke you…I was just trying to make you something, but no matter how I try…I can never cook anything edible. I'm sorry Kira."

Pulling away, Kira took a step back and as Athrun turned to face him he couldn't help but find the way he was pouting very…arousing.

Gripping the back of Athrun's neck, Kira pulled him close and pressed his lips firmly to Athrun's, a jolt went through Athrun's body as he sank into the kiss as well. But he jerked when he felt Kira's nimble fingers slip down his chest and run over the waist band of his boxers, groaning against Kira's lips, Athrun ran his tongue over Kira's bottom lip asking for entrance.

Kira pulled away at that, causing an adorable scowl to cross Athrun's face but it soon faded when Kira's hand brushed against his arousal through the cloth of his boxers.

"Wha…what are you doing Kira?" Shivering, Athrun felt his body start to twitch as he moaned, Kira smiled as he pulled his hand away. "Giving you a cooking lesson…what else?"

Left bereft again, Athrun let out a huff as he leaned against the counter, "really…well what is your first order then, teacher?"

Sending Athrun a rather lewd look, Kira pointed at the sink, "first tell me what you were making here before I came in to find you stuffing it down the drain, which is a waste of food yah know…"

Snorting, Athrun ran his fingers through his hair as he let his eyes close, "it was ramen…I thought that at least I could make something that simple, but as usual, I am a horrible cook."

Feeling a hand placed upon his shoulder, Athrun looked up and was greeted with a soft smile from Kira, "at least you tried…thanks…" leaning forewords, Kira gave Athrun a chaste kiss before he pulled away and set about getting all the ingredients that they would need.

Athrun couldn't help the contented smile that crossed his lips as he watched Kira move about the kitchen, ever since he and Kira had become more than just friends Kira had taken up the task of cooking like he was born to it, '_one could almost compare him to a girl…but I swear, it makes me feel like we're newlyweds when he makes us dinner from scratch…I wish I could do as much…_'

Deciding that he would get out of the way, Athrun started towards the kitchen table when he was snagged from behind, hot breath blew against his ear and he couldn't help but tremble at the emotions it caused.

"**_Athrun_**…where do you think you're going?" sliding one of his hands down Athrun's side, Kira squeezed the flesh of Athrun's ass causing him to let out a long and broken moan.

"Ki…Kira! Oh god…what…what are you doing, I thought you were going to cook something…" Athrun felt his knees turn to mush at the way Kira's voice flowed through him causing him to harden at his very touch.

Kira felt a smirk cross his lips as he gently ran his tongue over the sensitive shell of Athrun's ear making the boy suck in a breath, "now now Athrun, we're getting to that," with that said, Kira steered Athrun towards the stove and all the ingredients. '_This is going to be fun…_'

When they reached it, Kira laid his arms across the top of Athrun's and laced their fingers together, leaning close to Athrun's ear Kira pressed his hips against Athrun's and ground upwards. A loud breathy moan was torn from Athrun's lips as he let his head fall back upon Kira's shoulder, grinning at the effect his actions were having upon his love, Kira looked over Athrun's shoulder as he steered their hands about the counter top.

Athrun felt as if he'd died and gone to heaven, not only was he being embraced by his lover, but he was also going to get a meal out of it. '_Life can't get much better than this…except…_' feeling his pants becoming more and more uncomfortable, not to mention the feel of Kira's own arousal being pressed against him from behind, Athrun felt as if he was either going to die or faint from the sensation overload he was getting.

Clicking his tongue when he noticed that Athrun was starting to sink to the floor, Kira pressed his hips against Athrun's harder, pinning the other's hips to the side of the counter top.

Wincing at the slight pain he felt from having his groin pressed against the hard planes of the marble counter top, Athrun opened his eyes and surveyed what Kira was doing with their hands, he was surprised to find that somehow Kira had sliced up some salmon while guiding their combined hands.

"Wha…what are you making?" Athrun couldn't believe what Kira had reduced him too, his voice was high and he nearly choked on his own words when his spoke, '_how is he able to just touch me to turn me into a quivering mass of emotion? Ah who cares…at least I don't have to share him with anyone else, ever!_'

Rolling his eyes, Kira had their hands place the meat into a frying pan and turned on the heat, "salmon and rice…what else? After all, sence you conveniently forgot to go shopping last week, we've almost run low on stuff, so this is all we can muster for now. So, if you're ready, we need to start on the rice…understand?"

Blushing in shame and embarrassment, Athrun nodded his head and watched with much satisfaction as Kira continued to guide their hands, a low moan pealed from his throat as he felt Kira gyrating his hips against his back.

Several minutes passed as Kira stopped grinding against Athrun's backside only to start a few moments later, the whole while he had been preparing their sparse meal and he was quite pleased with the results.

Having finished cooking and preparing their meal, Kira slid his hands free and pulled away, he then went about gathering them utensils and dishes. Athrun stumbled to a nearby chair and sank into it feeling as if his whole body was made of jello, a smile found its way across his lips as he watched Kira move about with lidded eyes.

'_I'll never get tired of watching him like this…god…I love being with him…_' Athrun let his eyes close as he sighed to himself, feeling a soft touch upon his back, Athrun opened his eyes and his smile widened when his eyes met Kira's soft violet ones.

"Are you tired Athrun or just daydreaming?" Kira tilted his head as one of his eyebrows rose, Athrun couldn't stop the blush that rose upon his cheeks at how cute Kira looked like that.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" making sure his voice was filled with all he was feeling at that moment, Athrun sat up in his chair and slid an arm about Kira's waist pulling him close to his side.

Smirking slyly, Kira looked down at Athrun as he placed one of his hands upon his shoulder while the other slipped its way into Athrun's velvety locks at the nape of his neck. He twirled his fingers experimentally and chuckled when Athrun's eyes darkened as he leaned back into the touch, his lips quivering.

"Why don't you just tell me…hmmm?" Athrun gave Kira a fake glare as he surged to his feet, wrapping his arms about Kira's form and securing their forms together, their faces were millimeters from touching and Athrun could feel Kira's hot breath on his face.

Not wishing to be outdone, Athrun tilted his head as he drifted forwards, his eyes remained open and focused with Kira's laughing purple ones. Growling playfully, Athrun lapped at Kira's bottom lip lightly before sucking it into his mouth and nibbling along it, hearing the muffled groan and feeling the slight inclination of Kira's head was enough to have Athrun smirking mentally to himself.

After minutes of lapping at Kira's now swollen bottom lip, Athrun released it with an almost inaudible '_pop_' and smiled smugly as Kira's glazed eyes slid open slightly, "does that answer you question?"

Groaning slightly, Kira shifted against Athrun as he reveled in the feel of the other against him, "shut up and kiss me already!" Gripping Athrun's chin forcefully, Kira drug him forwards and locked him in a deep kiss, as he did this Kira let one of his hands drift down and pull at the tie holding Athrun's apron on.

Getting Kira's point, Athrun shifted slightly before the apron fell from his form to lay forgotten on the floor at their feet, with that out of the way Athrun slid one of his hands into Kira's hair to grip a fistful of the silky locks before the other slid about his back.

A smug look crossed Kira's countenance and before Athrun had a chance to protest or otherwise, he was pinned back against the table. Pushing back against Kira slightly, Athrun shifted to where he was sitting upon the table and he spread his legs invitingly.

Not one to disappoint, Kira slid in between Athrun's thighs and let one of his hands drift down to grip Athrun's tight ass in his hand as he pressed his hips hard against Athrun's, ripping a loud moan out of the boys throat as he threw his head back at the friction that was caused.

His mind vaguely reminded him that their dinner was still sitting there on the table but as Athrun arched against him, Kira threw his head back and decided to hell with dinner.

Growling almost viciously, Kira lunged forwards and sealed his lips over Athrun's, his hand drifting along the thin cloth that was the only barrier between them. Thus pulling a groaning moan from the one in front of him, the sound was muffled as their heated breath mixed and tongue's clashed sensually.

With his hands now fisted in Kira's silky locks, Athrun pressed into the contact as he rocked slowly against Kira's lithe form, he knew what was coming and could tell that Kira was still slightly hesitant about doing something like that on the kitchen table no less. But at that very thought, Athrun found himself moaning as he slowly slipped his right hand free from Kira's hair, to slide down his side.

As his hand absently drifted over Kira's nipple, Athrun smiled at the strangled groan/grunt that was drawn from his partner's sensuous mouth. But Athrun had a bigger goal in mind and when his hand gripped the side of Kira's boxer shorts, he knew that Kira had caught on.

'_Screw dinner and doing this on the kitchen table! I want this here and now!_' Breaking the kiss for air, Kira looked into the swirling pools of green before him and smirked to himself.

Slipping free from Athrun's panting and shaking form, Kira ran his eyes over the other's form and felt himself tighten painfully at just how wonton Athrun looked right now.

His hair was mused and sticking up in places while his eyes had glazed over with apparent lust, his chest was slick with a light sheen of sweat as it heaved in the poor lighting of the room, Kira groaned as he let his hand drift down and dip into his boxers.

A strangled moan passed through his lips as he let his fingers wrap about his aching sex, a jolt shot throughout his body at how cold his hand was and he jerked as he locked his eyes with Athrun's. He now had a beckoning look in his eyes and Kira knew he couldn't deny that look, not now, not ever.

Athrun had nearly started to sob when he felt Kira pull away, but watching as Kira touched himself, Athrun couldn't help himself as he licked his lips at just how sexy the brunette looked right now.

Smirking to himself at the reaction he had received, Kira started to slowly stroke himself and felt his leg muscles quiver as he took a step towards Athrun. As he drew near, Kira wasn't surprised when Athrun dipped his head and began to kiss along his collar bone, causing a jolt of pleasure to rush up his spine.

Speeding up his hands movements slightly, Kira's breath caught in his throat when Athrun growled against his shoulder and one of his hands knocked Kira's away, only to be replaced by Athrun's instead. At that, Kira felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as he rocked against Athrun, one of his hands clenched as a low groan was torn from his lips.

Frustrated at having some cloth still in the way of their fun, Athrun released his hold upon Kira's member and pulled away, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Take them off."

Whimpering at the loss of contact and the way Athrun was looking at him, Kira lifted his shaking hands and slowly slid his boxers down, when they pooled at his feet Kira stepped out of them and kicked them away.

Pleased, Athrun followed suit and soon his boxers were lying forgotten on the floor with Kira's, the feel of the cool surface of the table made his body tremble.

Seeing this, Kira licked his lips as he slid an arm about Athrun's waist pulling him hard against himself, lifting his free hand he ran a finger across Athrun's lips and shuddered when a pink tongue darted out curled about his finger.

Gripping Kira's raised hand, Athrun drew the finger's closer as he ran his tongue along the calloused digits, coating them thoroughly in his slick saliva. They would soon be put to very good use and Athrun wanted them well prepared for their journey, his eyes caught the way Kira's mouth opened slightly and a muscle spasmed along his jawline.

'_I think that's about enough of this foreplay crap,_' releasing his hold upon Kira's wrist, Athrun placed both of his hands behind him upon the table to support himself.

"I'm ready Kira…"

Panting lightly at hearing Athrun's pleading words, Kira smirked evilly as he trailed his saliva slicked hand down and around Athrun's slender form, his body ached as he let his other hand grip the side of Athrun's hip.

Athrun's eyes blew wide as Kira slid the first finger inside, a slight burning sensation caused him to shift a little until Kira slid the second finger in to join the first. Biting his lip, Athrun closed his eyes as he willed his body to relax, this was the only part that he hated but it was worth the pain in the end.

After a few moments of stretching his fingers and adding two more, Kira finally brushed against something that had Athrun letting out a keening mewl as he pushed back against the fingers, his hips were rocking as he tried to force Kira's fingers to come in contact with his prostate again.

Kira only watched as Athrun tried and failed to reach his release on his own, he had always found it amusing and arousing, shaking his head at seeing his lovers face scrunched up in anger and frustration Kira decided that it was time to move foreword.

Slipping his fingers out of Athrun's passage quickly, Kira chuckled lightly when Athrun muttered a few choice cuss words under his breath. Gripping Athrun's hips hard, Kira lifted him slightly as he locked his eyes with Athrun's.

Seeing the trust in his emerald orbs, Kira smiled softly as he thrust inside, nailing Athrun's sweet spot dead on. His head snapping back, Athrun's eyes were clenched closed at the pain and pleasure that was flowing through every fiber of his being.

"Kirrrraaaa…." his voice came out as a low howl as Athrun locked his ankles around Kira's back, securing the brunette in place. Arching his back, Athrun rocked his hips softly against Kira's, silently asking for him to keep going.

In answer to this request, Kira dug his nails into Athrun's hips as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back inside. A light sheen of sweat had begun to gather upon Kira's body as he continued to rock in and out of Athrun's tight and willing body.

Feeling Athrun's hard sex pressed against his stomach, Kira slid his left hand from Athrun's hip to grip a hold of his partners straining member, fisting it in long, hard strokes.

At this double onslaught of pleasure, Athrun dug his nails into the table as his mouth fell open, the emotional overload soon became too much as he felt himself tighten and with a gasping scream he came. Coating his abdomen as well as Kira's with his creamy essence.

Panting heavily, Kira continued to thrust hard and fast, his body aching for release, a release that only the person below him could bring.

For several moments this continued and Kira never once stopped stroking Athrun, feeling his member twitch in response, Athrun let another low scream pass his lips as he came once again. Feeling all his energy seeping away, Athrun held onto Kira for dear life as he clenched his lower muscles as hard as he could, hoping that it would be enough to bring his lover to his completion.

Gritting his teeth as he felt Athrun's inner muscles tighten like a vice about him, Kira clenched his eyes closed as he slammed into Athrun's heaving form one final time.

"Aaaa…th…runnnn…" the moan was long as Kira finally reached nirvana and came hard inside his lover, jerking as his body shook with the after effects of his orgasm.

His arms felt like jello and were unable to hold his weight any longer, so with a low groan, Kira sunk back into the chair behind him. Athrun was still clutching to him and he was still seated deeply within Athrun's hot core, with a smirk he bounced his hips once to remind Athrun of this fact and got a sighing moan in response.

As his heartbeat started to slow, Kira glanced over Athrun's hunched form to find that their dinner was now half on the floor and half on the table. It seemed that in Athrun's attempt to keep himself steady, he had knocked over the plates and had spilled their contents.

Chuckling, Kira lifted Athrun's chin and smirked as he locked their eyes, "it seems that we're going to have to start all over with this lesson…"

Athrun just smiled as he pressed his face into Kira's touch, a soft sigh passed his lips as he let his eyes start to drift shut, "definitely, sensei."

* * *

A/N- Heh, I just hope I don't get kicked off for posting this here...anyway, I hope you guys enjoied my smuttieness...

Till my next fic!

Ja Ne!


End file.
